The Love Of My Life
by Sailor Heart
Summary: Yūichirō Chad leaves Rei.
1. Chad

**The Love Of My Life [Yūichirō]**

By: Sailor_Heart

Author's Note: First I would like to say THANK YOU to those who reviewed and send me nice comments! I was like, "wow, people read this crap?" Cause I kinda wrote this when I was in middle school and I was a pretty weird kid back than (still is) and this story gets really musy... Anyways, to answer Pokemon Fan question:

"By the way are you trying to use a different reality? At first I thought this fic was about the episode where Chad's heart crystal was taken by Kaorinite."

I wrote this story before I saw that episode. This story is somewhat near Sailor Moon Stars.

Oh and to: Archangel who wrote:

"Great story. Please continue. There is a severe lacking of good Rei/Chad Fics out there. Oh please, please, please continue!"

I am writing a fanfic about after all that fighting and finally peace has come. Rei is going to find Chad. But I'm not promising a happy ending! Check it out, it's called: Peace- The Red Raven

The moment I saw her, I loved her. I admire her spirit, her will, and her stubbornness. I knew she didn't feel the same way about me, so that's why I stayed at Hikawa Shrine, for her to get to know me more. I had never chased after a girl as long as I chased her. I had never waited for a girls love as long as I waited for hers. Than again, I have never loved a girl as much as I loved her. I hope one day my devotion will pay off.

She is gone often and when she is, I worry. I have seen her try to hide the bruises. I wonder if she is secretly going to underground girl fights. I hope not.

I know what you're thinking 'Fool! If she didn't return your love than she doesn't love you at all!'

That is not true. I would have give up hope the second day if it weren't for...for...for the kiss. Yes, she kissed me the first day. But that does not mean that she loves me. I saved her (or tried to) from some freaky monster. She thanked me and kissed me softly on the cheek. That kiss raised my hopes and love 100%. I knew that there was hope for her to love me back, it'll just take time.

I know Rei, she doesn't like to show her feelings. She loves Usagi but teases her and makes her cry, but I know that Rei does care for her. Rei cares for everyone. But something happened to my hopes of getting Rei's love. . .

One day Rei came home with a boy, he was one of those pretty boys and his name is Haruka. The way she looked at him, was the same way I look at her. She loves him. Disappointed that someone else took the love I was waiting for, the love that I waited for more than a year, I left the place that made me hopelessly fall in love.

I knew that she didn't fall in love with me like I did with her. But I thought I could make her love me by showing her how much I care for her. I was wrong.

There was hardly anything for me to pack. I don't own that much stuff. Before I took my stuff I opened my drawer and took out a piece of paper that I hid away for a year. Some music company heard me play and wanted me to work for them in America, that use to be my dream, my goal. But since I met Rei, she was my dream, my goal. I told them no. Leaving off to America would mean leaving Rei, I would never do that.

But now I look at the paper, I regret not taking the offer to America to be a rock star just like I always wanted to be. I took the phone and called the number the company had left me. I call to ask if they would still take me. They gladly agreed and asked me when do I wish to leave.

I said now.

I'm taking the train to the airport. I took something else too that I wish I could leave behind. I also took my love for Rei. I took the pain.

I walked pass Rei, she didn't even notice me. Of course not, why would she?

-train station-

I took my seat on the train. I looked out the window to say good-bye to the place I met her. There standing 50 yards away- stood Rei. Minako was with her. What was she doing here?

Rei mouthed something to me but I couldn't hear. The train began to move.

Was it me or did I saw tears in her eye? No, impossible.

The train was moving faster now, I stretch my neck trying to get a last glimpse of her. Soon the train was roaring off.

I must start a new life, and find a new love.


	2. Rei

**The Love Of My Life [Rei]**

By: Sailor_Heart

The moment I saw him, he annoyed me, bugged me, and made me so mad I thought I could hit him over the head with my broom. I thought I heard a noise so I went outside, there in the middle of the night was a guy, about my age. He looked at me then got to his knees and begged for me to keep him and give him work. I agreed so he would stop begging. I made Usagi cry even more since he came, Yūichirō. That's because Usagi wouldn't keep her big mouth shut about the thank-you kiss I give him. Hey! He tried to save me!

Usagi is always giving me hints that I should go out with him. Why should I? I would make a horrible girlfriend, always having to go to fight evil and never have the time to go on dates. I know that Yūichirō has a silly crush on me, like I care. I can't like him back, I just can't. I am too busy for a boyfriend. Just having him as a friend is enough. Besides, he deserves better than me.

Haruka came over today, gosh she looked very good. I tried to pretend she was still the guy I had a crush on, before I found her true gender. I guess I was giving her goo-goo eyes. I also notice that Yūichirō wasn't there- or was that shadow behind the wall watching me him?

I didn't care because I felt no evil so it can't be someone from the negaverse. It could have been a jealous girl watching Haruka and me. The thought of that made me be even more flirtatious towards her.

Later that day, I was walking and I passed Yūichirō which was weird. Why wasn't he at the temple? And why was he carrying a backpack?

I didn't say anything, not hello or good-bye. Yūichirō did look pretty sad.

When I got home, Yūichirō's room was empty, I mean completely empty. His clothes wasn't there and neither was the rest of his stuff. I noticed a paper lying on the floor. I picked it up and read it.

Some company offered Yūichirō a record deal in America! America! I looked at the date and it was about a year ago! Why didn't he go? He always wanted to be a singer.

I looked at another paper by the phone. Yūichirō had scrabbled something. It was the address to the train station. Than- everything made sense.

Yūichirō with a backpack, room empty, company in America, train station.

Yūichirō was leaving. A big fear came over me. The fear of losing Yūichirō. Why do I care? I thought. I shouldn't care...

Flash backs came storming into my mind. All the dinners we had. The way he mad me laugh when I was most depress. How I yelled at him when he does something wrong and still he surprise me with a little gift and apologize. All that would happen no more. Why am I crying?

Than it hit me. I care. A lot.

I never felt it before because this whole Sailor business made me think of nothing but how to destroy our enemy. I didn't once thought about Yūichirō and now, I just know I want to lose him.

I ran to the train station. My chest burned but I ignored it. On the way I bumped into Minako, without stopping and saying 'sorry' I ran on.

"Rei wait!" Minako cried. I must have worried her. Minako ran behind me telling me to stop and continued to ask what was going on.

I got to the train station and stopped. In front of me 30 yards away there was a train just leaving, in the train was Yūichirō. He was reading something.

'Look at me' I begged.

As if he heard me, he turned towards the window and saw me. Our eyes were locked together.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I cried as loud as I could. _'I love you'..._

He looked at me blankly. He did not love me back. His face said it all. He doesn't love me.

The train was moving faster and faster. Tears came into my eyes. I lost the only guy I ever loved. My chest began to hurt. Was it my heart?

Minako put her arms around me and I sobbed.

"You'll find each other again" she told me.

My burly eyes looked at the train once more. "We'll be together again someday" I promised.

The End

-Or is it?


	3. Red Raven

_Peace has come, happiness gone... _

**[Red Raven]**

Rei's Story

By: Sailor_Heart

-.:.*At the Wedding*.:.-

Something that I've always wanted came true, I now have a normal life. But why am I not happy? Here I am, at my best friends' wedding, dressed beautifully but frowning. Usagi, the princess I sworn to protect is now safe.

Usagi stood beautiful and proudly, among us. This is her wedding. She's getting married to the guy of her dreams. She isn't who she used to be, she's grown up. Her golden long hair is up in her usual meatball style, and her crystal blue eyes are glowing with excitement. The other eight bridesmaids, and I, stood gracefully waiting.

Usagi walked over to us. "Oh you guys! I've never been so scared in all my life! What if I have another klutz attack? What if I fall in my face? What if-"

"You'll be the perfect bride, and a perfect mother" said Makoto, we all gave Usagi a hug.

"Thanks you guys" Usagi whispered, "thanks for always being there for me, and for supporting me"

"Haruka! Stop moving!" Micharu hissed.

"I hate wearing a dress" Haruka mumbled.

"Please! This is Usagis wedding!" Micharu plead. The music began, Usagi gasp. She turned to us again and whispered, "thank you"

"Meatball head, it's time" Mamoru entered the room. I held my breath. He looked so handsome in the tuxedo. Mamoru offered his arm to Usagi, she took it and they walked down the ale. Something happened to me, the forbidden tears that I have promise not ever to shed again came pouring down. I brushed it away quickly but not quick enough.

"Rei! What's wrong?" Minako asked with worry.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy for them" I said.

"Me to" said Minako happily. I lied, big time.

-After the wedding-

After the wedding, I ran all the way to the temple.

"Rei! Watch me!" grandpa cried while swinging from a tree branch.

"Grandpa.." I said with annoyance. My grandfather is my only family. He is 87 year old already but still acts 5. Just a few years ago he is acting even more strange and even began to try and hurt a tree one time. I forgot when, how, and what cause Grandpa to act so strange these past 4 years. But I can't think about that now, all I can think about is Mamoru...

All I want do is lie on my bed and cry. I lied to myself again, I haven't gotten over Mamoru. I still have feelings for him.

[2 weeks later]

Usagi is too busy to go anywhere with the rest of us anymore. Mamoru and her are searching for a house but in the mean time, they are staying at Mamoru's apartment.

"Oh Mamoru" I said wiping the tears away from my cheek, "you were my only love, I loved no other man but you"

_'That's another lie' _said a voice. It was the fire speaking to me again._ 'Think Rei, use your head. Try to remember' _. I frowned.

There were a lot of things that I've made myself forget so all I can focus is sailor business, boy do I regret that. Was there someone else I love beside Mamoru?

I walked to the fire place and closed my eyes. I chanted.

I sat still, my mind lost to time. "Please let me remember all that I wish to forget..."

Something's came back, like one time a boy name Tim wrote a love letter to me. I ripped it and threw it in the fireplace so it wouldn't interfered with scout business. Than another flash back, a guy, with long brown hair that needs to be cut. I couldn't really see him. His bangs covered his eyes. His face is still burly to me.

My eyes opened. I can't remember. Maybe tomorrow I'll try again.

[One month later]

"Psss! Rei! Meeting today, 5:00" the answer machine said. It was Makoto. I wondered what she want. We haven't had a meeting since...since there was secret war on earth...

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" I cried to him.

"HELLO DEEEAR REI!" Grandpa popped out of a bush trying to scare the birds. I rolled my eyes.

"Grandpa" I said with a sweat drop, "you got to stop doing that. You are not as strong as when you were young! Please be careful!"

"Oh you worry too much Rei, I am fine! But your two crows ain't. HEEHEE!" Grandpa runs off chasing after my two crows.

"I am going to meet my friends!" I called after him.

At 5:00 sharp I met up with the other scouts-I mean, girls- at our favorite meeting place.

"Yo Rei!" I turned and see my beautiful blond friend Minako, we like to call her Mina for short.

"Hello Mina-chan" I welcomed her. We both took a seat and waited for the others. Not long after Ami came.

"Hey Ami!" Minako and I cried.

"Hello" Ami said, her arms were full of books and something else too. Flowers. Minako and I nearly killed ourselves trying to reach Ami first.

"Oh my gosh-"

"Who gave-"

"Did Greg came-"

"They are soo pretty-"

"You are so lucky Ami-"

"This is so sweet-"

Minako and I went on and on admiring the flowers. Ami blushed, than in a small voice she said, "Greg came back"

"Hey Ami! Rei! Was up Minako!" Makoto came happily to us. We all sat down and Makoto treated us all to a cup of coffee.

"Usagi couldn't make it and neither could the outer senshis" said Makoto.

"It's ok, now what is it that you were going to tell us?" I impatiently ask. Makoto began to say something but stopped.

"Hey! That guy looks like my old fiancé!" she cried. We all rolled our eyes.

"Well anyway, Ken asked me to marry him". We all looked at her in surprise.

"Congratulation Makoto!" we all cried. She smiled and turned a little red.

"I want all of you to be my bridesmaids, if that's ok" Makoto ask.

"Of course" we all squeaked with excitement.

[Makoto's Wedding]

So Makoto got married. It was held at a smaller church. Usagi said she was busy but she'll try hard to come, which she didn't but send hundred of roses instead. The bridesmaid dress Mina, Ami and I wore were green. In fact, the decoration of the whole wedding was almost green except for Usagi's flowers. 20 minutes before the wedding, we 4 scouts gathered around in a private room helping each other with make-up and hair.

"Do you guys think I am making the right decision?" suddenly the brave strong Makoto looked scared. Her eyes showed the pain that she was hurt by guys so many times before.

"Ken and you were meant for each other" Minako said, "you should have married 4 years ago!"

"Oh please Minako. Getting married at that age?" I said. We all laughed and Makoto looked prettier than ever.

"But all the other guys before couldn't love me. They all thought they did but they couldn't stand me! Oh no! What if I make Ken's life miserable-"

"Makoto. Leave the past behind you and look forward to your future. Ken loves you and you love him. You two will live happily ever after" Ami said with comfort.

Fresh tears came down from Makoto's eyes and we all hugged.

"Better stop crying Makoto. You just ruined your make-up!" Minako pointed out. We all roared with laughter, probably scaring the other guest.

We watched as Ken put the ring on Makoto's beautiful finger, they both kissed sweetly. We all cheered.

[Many days later...]

Once again I was trying to get another look at the mysterious guy. The fire refused to respond. Tried and feeling low I checked my answer machine.

"Rei..." the voice belongs to Ami. I haven't heard from any of the scouts in like 2 weeks now, since Makoto's marriage. Ami's voice was shaking and she keeps on taking deep breaths. I wondered why.

Grabbing a towel and wiping the sweats off my face I continued to listen.

"Um...Rei...I'm sorry I haven't called for so long. Greg-"

I waited. There was a long pause. My face was very red from sitting by the fire for so long, but I don't think this heat I am feeling, is from it.

"I really don't know how to say this..." another pause. I held my breath.

"Scouts meeting. At your temple. 5:00" and that was it. Tears just start to run down my cheeks.

Why am I crying?

Perhaps I actually miss the meetings. I looked at the time, it was 4:30. I slowly walk to the front of the temple and waited. But somehow, I was afraid. I know this sounds silly. I heard and got myself prepared for what I thought anything. If Ami comes and tells me the world in going to blow up in 10 minutes and it's all up to us, I was ready for it. But somehow, because I know Ami isn't going to say anything like that, it scared me. I wasn't prepared for any personal information.

"Rei!" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and sees Minako. Her long blond beautiful shiny hair was glittering in the sun. I wondered how come Minako isn't dating anyone now. She was beautiful enough and I have seen the ways guys glance at her and whistled. Than again they do the same to me and I pay no attention. But I'm not fun, I know I am a fire stone that no one can touch or love. Minako, in the other hand, is so outgoing and fun to be with. Perhaps I should ask her that.

"Rei? Why are you staring at me like that? I didn't think I was that beautiful-"

"Oh you snob!" I laughed and pretend to hit her with my broom. I know Minako doesn't really think she is THAT beautiful. She hardly wears any make-up. She avoids all flirty boys.

"So where's Usagi and Makoto? Is Micharu and Haruka coming? Is-" but Minako interrupts me.

"Makoto is moving to France, for good" Minako whispers in a sad tone. I could see that she was trying hard not to cry. Makoto and her were really close.

"Why?" I choked.

"She always wanted to be a famous chef, someone offered her to take over a restaurant there. And you know her..."

Oh great. Makoto is gone. She won't ever attend any meeting or do anything ever again. Than Ami came, something shined on her left hand. It was a ring.

"Oh Ami..." I cried. I really cried. Tears start to come down so fast I didn't even get to stop them.

"Thank you Rei" Ami hugged me.

"Hey I'm happy for you too!" Minako hugged Ami.

Ami laughed and hugged her back. Ami doesn't understand, I wasn't crying because I am happy for her. Because I am losing another friend.

"Oh you guys. I haven't read Makoto's letter yet" Minako takes out a green envelope.

"Dear Fellow Senshis-"

"Shouldn't we wait for Usagi?" I ask.

Ami looks down sadly. "She's can't make it. Mamoru is attending a college in America. Usagi is going with him. She told me so through e-mail..."

All three of us were silent.

"Please read the letter Minako" I whispered.

Minako let out a sob but than got her act together.

"Dear Fellow Senshis" Minako's usual cheerful and sweet voice was now dark and throaty. "I wish I could see and tell you this all in person but I am so busy. A friend of Kens just offered me a restaurant in France. Could you guys believe it? I have always wanted a restaurant in France! I am going to be a famous chef one-day. Gosh it's such last minute news that I had to sell my apartment for dirt cheap! Please meet me at the airport, 6:00 tomorrow. I love you guys. Love, Sailor Jupiter" Minako finished with a sigh.

She handed me a paper that had the airport address. We were all shocked. Happy for Makoto's dream come true, yet sad for losing Makoto.

"So Ami, when is your wedding?" Minako said cheerfully, changing the subject.

"In 3 weeks" Ami whispered.

"I'll be there" I said taking her hand.

"Me too" Minako took her other hand. Our three heads bowed down, praying and hoping for the future.

Ami, Minako and I talked about Ami's wedding for 2 hours till finally Amy had a science class to go.

"HELLO! ! HELLO! !" Grandpa shouted and waved from above a tree. Minako waved back with a sweat drop. But Ami looked concerned.

"Rei? You shouldn't allow your grandfather to behave like this, it's dangerous-"

"You think I allow him to do that? I can't stop him!" I cried in despair.

"Holy Moly! I totally forgot that there is a grand opening at the mall! Aahhh!" Minako waved goodbye and ran down the steps. Ami and I laughed.

"Rei" Ami turns to me looking very serious.

"Yeah?"

Ami hands me a letter. "This contains the address to Usagi's airport. Usagi says that she wants to say something to you before she leaves. She already said her goodbye to me and she wrote Minako a letter, which I still haven't given her. Usagi wants to say goodbye to you in person".

I was shocked. These past 5 years I've been a bitch towards her, and she wanted to say goodbye to me in person while she only wrote goodbye for the others on a piece of paper? I thought Ami was her best friend! No-Minako was! Wait, maybe Makoto was! Out of all those people she wanted to see me?

I dumbly nodded and kiss Ami on the cheek goodbye.

"REI! WATCH ME!"

I turned around fast to find grandpa swinging from a tree branch. "GRANDPA!" I screamed, like so many times before.

"Don't worry Rei, your old grandpa is as steady as a-" before grandpa get to finish, I watch in horror as he fell head first off the tall trees we have. Trees that were suppose to protect the temple from evil spirits.

"Grandpa" I quickly got to his side. A small blood puddle began to form just below his head. "Oh grandpa..." how could this happen? To my happy, cheerful, friendly, funny grandpa? HE DID NO WRONG! Why and how could fate do this to us?

"Grandpa.." I remember in school, they said when a person is injured it's best not to move them. "Grandpa, we need to get you to hospital fast-"

"NOOO!"

I was startled by his loud voice. Even with this much loss of blood my grandpa can still be loud. "Don't you dare take me to one of those places-"

I could feel tears rushing out again. Just like me, my grandfather is so full of our family pride. I was stupid to even say the word hospital in front of grandpa.

"Please grandpa" I plead, "just for a day-"

"I told him to fix that tree branch, or at lest cut it off. That boy, I swear..." Grandpa fell unconscious. Who was he talking about? Who was the boy?

I quickly ran to my room and called 911, while the ambulance is on their way, I prayed.

"How is he? Is he going to be ok? How badly is he hurt? How much blood-" the doctor told me to hush and not to get excited.

"Your grandfather is refusing everything. He had taken off the bandage we put on him. He is refusing to take any of the medicine we gave him. He threw a nurse across the room when she tried to give him a shot. Either you calm him down or take him home."  
I took him home.

"Grandpa, please get up and just drink a cup of water. Grandpa" I lift his head slowly and gently.

He opened his eyes. "Oh it's you. You look tired. I bet you were staying up all night watching Rei huh? Ha ha ha!" grandpa said with a goofy grin on his face. I stared at him in horror. He doesn't even remember me! Well he does, but he doesn't know it's me! He thinks I'm some kind of stalker that stalks myself? What in the world is he talking about?

"Grandpa, it's me. Rei." I said calmly and gently putting his head back down so he can lay on the pillow.

"Oh don't looks at me that way, of course I know. You watch her every day and night. I even saw you sitting next to her when she's sleeping and stoking her cheeks. Didn't think I saw you did you?" Grandpa grinned at me like a little boy.

"Grandpa? What are you talking about? Who is this guy?" could grandpa just be talking nonsense and making up stories? If not, who the hell is this guy that strokes my cheeks at night? This pervert! Watching me day and night?

"Ahh...I see. Don't misjudge Rei. I raised her up all by myself since she was a baby. She seems like a blazing red bull on the outside, yet in the inside she is a soft butterfly who is afraid to come out. Wait for her, I don't know what that granddaughter of mine is doing away all the time...NO! Of course not! She can't be sneaking out with a guy! Not my Rei. Rei is innocent I tell you. Just wait for her. Wait, she'll come out and notice you too one day..." grandpa closed his eyes. I guess that whole talk worn him out. Still...what was grandpa talking about? Who is that guy he is talking to?


End file.
